


Pet for the Choi's

by StruckByThePlague



Category: Mystic Messneger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckByThePlague/pseuds/StruckByThePlague
Summary: Saeyoung gets deeply reminded that out of all the years of his life, he's never had a proper pet, but after a quick mention to his wife, Annaisha and him are off to change that. With the unique cat they choose, they get some expected support as well.





	Pet for the Choi's

I held Annaisha around the waist as she played one of her favorite games on our PS4. I was just being her cheerleader and backup commentator when something amusing happened. Though, Anna’s comments were way funnier than mine.

“Aw….for fuck’s sake…. why is does that button have to be the button that throws shit into the abyss?! Like…. it should be something that I can’t press because I panicked!” Annaisha yelled before yelping as an enemy lunged at her. I yelled back “Run away!” She stated though “NO! I’m not pussying out. I’m gonna find another weapon and go fuck him in the face!” I laughed at her comment, but I admired her determination. I watched as she got another weapon and went after the enemy that attacked her before. She then killed him with no problem at all. I kissed her cheek before asking curiously “What button should it be?” She paused her game and tilted her head to look me in the face and answered “Non existent.”

“I love that button. Use it all the time” I declared.

“Me too a-fucking-parently” she remarked, then going back to her game. I laughed and kissed her cheek again before deciding to fall back on the bed and check the RFA. Jumin was sending pictures of Elly in a chat and noticed that Zen just logged off as I entered. I snorted before saying “OMG!!!!! SHE’S SO CUTE!!!!” I entered before adding “Reminds me that I want a kitty so badly!!!”

“Seven? You can’t have nor watch my cat if that’s what you're saying” Jumin remarked. I sighed before telling him “I still would LOVE to watch your lil’ Elly, but I mean, I want a cat for us!” I realized then that I should correct “For Annaisha and me, not you and me, lawl!” Jumin wrote back “Good because it's times like these that I want nothing to do with you.”

“Aw, come on! I ain’t that bad! Sides who's married?!” I asked and he took a bit to answer, but eventually posted “You and none of us are quite sure how you found your soulmate before the rest of us.” I snorted before I groaned a bit as Annaisha fell on me. I glanced up to her curiously and she poked my nose.

“Whatcha doin?” she posed. I informed, showing her my phone “Talking to Jumin. Which, uh, reminds me, you and I, we really have to get a cat one of these days.” She raised a brow and suggested to my amazement “Why don't we go today? I mean, what else are we doing?”

“Really?! We can?!” I was almost dumbfounded that she asked, but incredibly happy. I saw my wife nod and she informed, rolling onto her stomach on me “The most beautiful sight is seeing those golden eyes of yours beam. Kinda of like a lightsaber.” I laughed before wrapping my arms around her, insisting “God, I love you. I love you so much, Anna.”

“That is why we're married, darling” she stated before kissing my lips and getting off of me. She informed “But enough sappiness! You want a kitten? I want a kitten!” I laughed and once we took a little time to gather things, we were off. I was pretty jittery and I could tell Annaisha was too. I glanced briefly to her and asked, seeing she was on her phone, “Whatcha looking up?” She informed after a few cutesy noises “Just kittens! They're so cute! I use to love the kitten my parents had. He was all cream with olive eyes, but he was deaf in one ear.”

“Ohw, poor little guy. Did it bother him?” I had to question, but she shook her head, informing “Nope, not at all. It made him jumpy with loud noises, but that was it. He was the sweetest kitty ever too. If there was such a thing as a soulmate, but cat form? That was him to me.” I smiled brightly at her story. That's so adorable! I remarked “Oh! How cute! Makes me want a cat even more now!” Annaisha laughed a bit, nodding.  

“Remembering him makes me want a cat more. Do you think we'll find one that likes both of us?” my wife posed and I nodded confidently, replying “Oh, God yeah. We're basically the same person except you're female and I’m male!” Annaisha laughed yet again at my silliness. She grabbed my hand and kissed my palm, setting my hand on her cheek. After another kiss, she let me drive, only holding my hand now. I sighed and just thought about how lucky I was to have Annaisha as my wife. It was like the greatest blessing I could receive besides having Saeran safe. God had answered my prayers in time and that’s all that mattered to me.

 

I parked my car at the shelter when Annaisha and I glanced to each other before we synced out words “My pick! No mine! Stop it! Jinx! Owe me a Dr. Pepper!” We both shut up and laughed at how we could read each other’s mind. Annaisha then insisted “I think that sync deserves a dab.” I nodded and we synced out dabs before laughing a bit more and then getting out of the car. She came around to my side as I locked the door. I clasped my keys on a belt loop and held her hand as we walked inside. Up front we caught a woman there and there seemed to be an issue. Annaisha was just as curious as I was and we glanced to each other, wondering if we should intervene. Though, before we had a chance to decide that, the woman turned and asked us “Do you two want a kitten?”

“That was why we came here actually” I stated and the employee informed “Ma’ma, you can’t just hand over a kitten like that. The poor thing still needs to be bottle fed.” Annaisha led me up to the desk as she asked “Did you find the kitten?”

“Yes, on the street. I thought it was rat or something, but it was this poor soul” she mentioned and showed us a tiny white cat who had no fur at all on it’s body. Annaisha was quick to remark “You found a sphinx kitten on the side of the road?” The older woman seemed dumbfounded, asking “There’s a name for a hairless cat? Or rather it wasn’t a mutation?”

“Well, I’m sure down the line before they started being bred that way. Can you open up the crate?” Annaisha asked and the other nodded, doing so. Tiny mews came out of the little one and as my wife scratched the desk, the kitten crawled out of the crate and to her. In a high pitch, my wife spoke “Hi! Ooo, you’re so tiny. Yes you are!” The kitten really seemed to like Annaisha and let her pick them up too. She held the kitten close to her and even from the tiny kitten, I heard a faint purr.

“Oh, my, you have a big purr-purr” I spoke, gently taking my finger and petting their head. They pushed their tiny head into my fingers as I pet them and all I could do was get all giddy as the kitten seemed to like me too. My wife looked up, asking the employee “You said they still need to be bottle fed?”

“Yes, she does. She’s only two weeks old and shouldn’t have been away from her parents at such a young age. We don’t have time to take care of such a young kitten” she informed and I glanced to Annaisha, asking “What do you think, Anna? I’m all for the challenge.”

“Yeah, me too. Where would get a bottle to feed her?” Annaisha asked and the employee informed “At the vet I’m guessing. I hope you two know what you’re getting into.” My wife nodded and I let her be the judge if we were or not since I never really got a chance to have a pet before. The worker sighed, but told us “Then she’s yours and without an adoption fee since we didn’t register her yet.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” I exclaimed and my wife nodded. The woman who brought the cat in smiled and handed us the crate, saying “Here. Take this too. Your first bit of pet supplies I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, I was going to force him to the pet store after we decided if we were going to get one or not, but I suppose we’ve made the decision” Annaisha remarked I smiled wildly, honestly so happy that we got this little girl. We said our farewells as I took the crate and let my wife hold the kitten. As we got out the door, she stated “The first thing we need to do is go to the pet store and maybe they’ll carry pet bottles, I want to check there first.”

“Yeah. Um….I’ll pay for the litter box, scoop, litter, and dishes and you can pay for the food, treats, and toys?” I asked, thinking that sounded fair and she nodded, adding as we got back into the car, “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll get a bed for her too so she has somewhere warm to sleep.” I smiled, but she then told me “Oh…baby, she’s asleep just in my shirt.” I laughed a bit, petting the kitten’s head. I had to ask “Did you put her there?”

“Nope, she just crawled between my boobs and made herself comfy” Annaisha explained and I couldn’t help but to laugh. Though, I had to comment “Little girl must like the warmth. She doesn’t have much else to keep her warm.” Annaisha nodded and I began driving as she explained “That’s true. Sphinx cats love cuddling so they can keep warm. I mean, we’ll actually have to keep our house a little warmer from now on for her, but generally they’re a very loving and sweet breed.” I smiled to that, but heard our baby mew, but Annaisha told her, comforting her “It’s okay lil girl, yeah. It’s okay. We’re gonna go get you a bunch of great stuff from the pet store and you can come inside, yeah.”

“What are we going to name her?” I questioned as the thought came to mind. I saw a smirk crawl across her lips and I grew curious to what she was thinking. I was about to prompt her to reveal her thoughts, but she spoke just as I was about to “Call me a nerd, but I totally want to name her Espeon.” My eyes grew a bit at the mention of that name. I played a bit of Pokemon, yes, and I had a soft spot for Eevee and all their evolutions, but I never knew a name could fit a real cat so perfectly. I informed my wife after the pause “I am so in love with that name for her, you don’t even understand.”

“Great, then our little white kitten is now our little Espeon! I’m really happy that you like the name Saeyoung” Annaisha informed and I giggled a bit, nodding; “Of course. No other name could be quite as perfect as that one.” She nodded to my words.

 

It wasn’t long now before we arrived at the pet store and once we both got out of the car, Annaisha asked me “Do you wanna hold her?” My face lit up as I nodded with a huge smile. She smiled back and was able to pick up the tiny kitten, even though she was mewing, but my wife comforted “It’s okay, Espeon. Daddy is just gonna hold you.” She kissed the kitten’s head and I was ready to hold the tiny cat. Annaisha informed me “She likes being close to chest so raise your hands a bit more.” I nodded and once the kitten was in my grasp, she calmed down and started purring.

“Ahhh! She likes me!” I exclaimed and my wife giggled, but nodded. She then stated “Good, you hold Espeon and I’ll do the shopping.” I gave her a salute before looking back down at our kitten. She was so small and cute with such big ears and big blue eyes. She did somehow seem confused at how flat my chest was, but I made sure hold her close and give her a place to get comfy in my hand. I rubbed her head with my finger before glancing up, seeing my wife grabbing a shopping cart.

“Okay, uh, shit, haven't been here in a long time” Annaisha informed and I shrugged, telling “I’ve never been here, so I can't help.” She glanced to me with a curious expression, asking “Haven't you ever had a pet before?” I shook my head, informing her “Nope. Never. The closest I got to having a pet was petting this friendly farm cat that use to hang around our place. My mom would never allow pets though so I never tried asking if we could adopt them. Saeran loved hanging out with them too so it was nice that way.” She nodded, explaining “You'll love having a pet, trust me. It's rewarding in a way.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m already in love with this cutie so it can't get more than that” I mentioned and she huffed out a bit of a laugh before replying “It can. Trust me, babes.” She stopped and kissed my lips from an angle and I smiled at her gesture.

We then went around the shoppe picking out the things we needed and soon we came across cat towers and my wife mentioned “Should we get one of these? For her to climb on?” Glancing over its structure, I shook my head and insisted “I could make a better one. I’ll just ask Zen if there's any left over pieces of wood from sets I can use. Mine will be so much cooler too.” 

“You can make wood sculptures too? I thought your thing was robotics” Annaisha asked and I informed with a smirk “It is, but I can work with other materials too. When I first started at that shit hole and things weren’t as stressful? I made a tea pot out of clay. It was never put into a kiln though, so it became so fragile that it broke. It was a nice tea pot though, would’ve worked it was given the chance.” Her smile was bright and she praised “Wow. That’s so awesome, Saeyoung! You always impress me with how talented you are, even when we are married.” I smiled just as brightly back before asking “Wanna text Zen and see if he can give me some wood?” She nodded, but questioned “Babes? We’re not in Wi-Fi. What’s his phone number?”

“Oh, right” I remembered then that Annaisha never had a real reason to message him outside of the RFA. I gave her his phone number and reminded “I don’t remember if he has yours or not, so remember to say who you are so he doesn’t ignore you.” She laughed a bit, but nodded. We then moved on after she texted him and we wandered through the store, seeing all the other animals, but I think my woman was looking for bottles. I noticed an employee and told my wife “I’ll go ask him.” She nodded and looked at collars as I went up and asked “Hiya, excuse me, but do you sell bottles here? Pet bottles obviously? We were just given this kitten and we need a way to feed her until she can eat on her own.” He glanced to my chest and his eyes grew.

“My, thought you were carrying a rat. I’ve never seen a hairless cat before. Eee, but yeah, we do. Over here” he showed me where it was, but I was kind of put off by how he looked at my kitten, now sleeping in my grasp. I thanked the employees and then told my sleeping Espeon “Everyone thinks you look a little weird, but daddy and mommy still know you’re perfect and adorable, yeah.” I lifted her to kiss her, accidentally waking her a bit, but she only snuggled closer as much as she could to me afterwards. I giggled, watching my kitten. I then glanced back up and realized I wasn’t too far from my wife and walked over to her and remarked “Love, found bottles.”

“Great. Hey, when she gets older, what if she wore this pink studded collar?” Annaisha asked, holding out the hot pink studded collar. I laughed a bit, but nodded, remarking “Yeah, she’d look fabulous in that.” Annaisha laughed as well before putting the collar back and following me to the bottles. She picked one out along with grabbing formula which I didn’t expect them to have. I thoughts we’d feed her with milk, but I guess not.

Once we had everything we needed, we went up to go pay, Annaisha separated the transactions. She did hers first and I told my girl, jutting out my hip a bit “Wallet’s here. Just run the card as credit.” Her eyes grew a bit and she asked as she did so “Surprised you actually have a card now.” I smirked and just shrugged. Now that I wasn’t trying to hid who I was, being tracked wasn’t one of my concerns. It was relieving actually to not have to carry around so much won.

 

We got back to our home safe and sound and I brought in the things as Annaisha held our kitten. After deciding on where to put things and got everything set up, we found our little one in the living room. Annaisha also made sure to make sure she knew where her litter box was, which I thought it was impressive that cats didn't need to be trained according to her. Show them once and they always knew.

“We should try and feed her. I’m sure she’ll be really hungry” I mentioned and my wife nodded, heading to the kitchen. I smirked and got on my hands and knees calling Espeon to me. Though, she didn’t know her name yet, I think she still recognized I wanted her to come back me and her tiny self trotted up to me, rubbing her head against my head. I laughed lightly, then informed her “Mama’s making you food and then you can eat! Yeah! Food’s good. So, so good. Num, num, num!”

“Already declaring to her that we’re her parents?” my wife posed, coming into the living room and I nodded, smiling. She laughed before sitting on the floor and having our kitten come to her. I watched, sitting next to her, as she grabbed our kitten by the neck and put the bottle to her mouth which she seemed overjoyed about and was quick to suck on the nipple.

“Wow, she was really hungry” I pointed out and Annaisha nodded, telling me “Yeah she was. She didn’t seem to lose that much weight, but I don’t think she was on her own for very long. Though, if she wasn’t by her mom, since she just was left on the side of the road, her mom may have been hit or something.” I nodded to that, agreeing with my wife. She then asked with the cutest smirk “Did you wanna feed her?” I felt like she knew how happy that would make me and that was the reason behind her smile. I nodded, feeling excitement fill me. Espeon began mewing when Annaisha took the bottle out of her mouth, but she assured she'd get the bottle back. My girl told me how to hold our kitten and then handed me the bottle and the kitten was eager to be eating again.

“Oh, my God!!!!! You have no idea how cute of an image that is!!! Can I take a picture of you, Saeyoung?!” my wife pleaded and I couldn't help but to nod. She kissed my lips and grabbed her phone and told me “Oh, shit, Zen texted back. But hold on…um… I need a picture of you first!” I giggled a bit at urgentness, but was ready for my picture to be taken. She instructed “I wanna few. One, just look up at me and show me how happy you are right now.”

“I don't think any expression can show that, but I’ll smile for sure” I replied and my woman made a cute noise before taking my picture. Another she told me to look down at Espeon, and lastly she got one of both us in the shot with our kitten.

“All of these are perfect” Annaisha told me, showing me each. I smiled and told her “They really are. Uh, also, think she's eaten enough?” Annaisha glanced to the kitten as I pulled the bottle out of her mouth. Her belly looked all full and she didn't squeak to have the food back and she nodded. I giggled and flipped her on her back and tickled her belly asking “Are the num nums all in your tummy? Yeah? You ate so much, yeah.” I heard my wife giggling and she mentioned “I wish you could hear yourself. You sound so cute with the baby voice!”

“Yeah? Wanna record me?” I questioned and she gasped and nodded, though she stated “First wanna know what Zen said.” She paused for a moment before informing “He said yeah. And then he asked why.” I didn't want him to find out just yet so I informed “Tell him it's for a top secret mission that involves having to make a barricade.” She snorted to my answer.

“I hope you know that I am legitimately writing that” Annaisha insisted and I laughed before answering “Good!” She laughed too and then mentioned before I had a chance to even be ready “Say hi to the camera, darlin.” I glanced up and smirked. I adjusted my glasses and sucked in my gut, putting my hands to my hips and informed “Good evening to all those beautiful people watching. But! None of them more beautiful than my dazzling camera operator.” She was giving me the oddest look before saying “I will tickle the shit out of you.”

“No! That is the purest of tortures! Anything but that! I’ll take Japanese water torture to the tickles!” I pleaded and I watched as Annaisha seemed to be in thought before she set the camera on a table, leaning it against a vase and now the camera showed both of us. She then smirked and went for me, but I grabbed her her arms and insisted “Don't start something you're not prepared for, Saeyoung.” I gave her an odd look and asked “Who says I’m not prepared?”

“Me because you're not as strong as I am! I know this for a fact!” she answered playfully. I laughed and insisted “It's because I’m fat!” She snorted and as we pushed against each other, she claimed “Yeah, my fatty! Give me a kiss, sexy and then I’ll let you go without my torture.” I willingly puckered my lips and leaned towards her, but she leaned away from me. I whined before she went bent all the way on the floor where I finally got a kiss on her. She laughed before asking “Where did Espeon run off to?” I raised a brow before looking below us and she wasn't there. I glanced behind me and saw her sniffing things and those things became my foot as I moved it slightly. I couldn't help but to laugh as she jumped a little before sniffing me. Annaisha stated with such a cheeky grin “I’ll bet five bucks that she's gonna play with your foot.”

“Oh, yeah? She's being nice right now” I informed and my wife shrugged. Just as she did, I yelped “Ow! Hey, you…” Espeon had bit my toe and now was on her side with her tiny legs wrapped around my toes. Though, now she wasn't biting me, it just tickled as she played. I wiggled my toe more and laughed as he eyes grew bigger. I had to tell her “Espeon, your toothers hurt.”

“Kitten do have sharper teeth than adult cats” Annaisha informed me. I glanced back and she was recording me. Though, my arms were starting to hurt from using them to support me for so long. I complained “Ugh…limbs are gonna give out soon…” She giggled and asked “Naw, my chubby boy getting too chubby?”

“No. Lack of muscles are getting to me” I told her. My wife laughed, but kissed my lips before calling our kitten to her and Espeon quickly went to her mom and I collapsed on the floor then rolling onto my back. I fixed glasses and gasped as I felt something grab my hair. Though, my wife was laughing so I figured it was our kitten.

“Espeon went straight for your curls, love” she informed before there was kitten in my peripheral vision. My glasses were removed by my wife and Espeon then walked on my face and down to my chest to my belly where she walked in circles and laid down. My wife was the first to exclaim “Oh! That's so cute! Belly bed!”

“Yes. Only superior beings have them. I am blessed” I declared, loving how she made herself comfy on me. Annaisha laughed before pointing the camera at us and she leaned over my head and kissed my lips really softly…reminding me of how much she loves me and how much I love her for that matter. God, I was sure she knew me better than I knew myself and I felt pretty confident saying I knew her better than she knew herself. It was a beautiful relationship we had that I didn't know what I would be without it.

I noticed her glance back to her phone and then position it a bit. I noticed her talking a picture now through the back facing camera, aiming it at my tummy. I watched her snap a photo of Espeon and then informed me “Babes? For a nickname, we have to call her Essie.” I gasped a bit at how perfect that was and nodded, informing “Yes….please yes!”

“Perfect. I’m really happy you like it” she replied with a hum. Though, I heard Annaisha mention “Zen said that’s bullshit and you should tell him.” I snorted before informing “Fine. Let me though.” I got my phone from my pocket and quickly logged on and started spamming in a chat for Zen to join and when he did, I questioned “ZEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!! Guess what?!”

“Yes, Saeyoung. How can I help you?” he typed and I reported “We got a kitten and that’s why I need the ply wood! I’m going to make my own cat tower for her!” Annaisha began giggling, then told me “He’s not gonna like that answer.” I only smirked to that and told her “No, you gotta send a picture of her.”

“How about….mmm…this one?” she asked, showing the one of Essie on my belly and I nodded with a huge grin. Our little, hairless baby looked so cute there! I glanced back to the chat and Zen’s reaction was exactly what I thought it was; “Why are you getting me involved in a cat project? I object.”

“Aw, come on, Zen! Anna!!! Send him a picture!!” I typed and Zen was quick to type back “How about no.” Though she sent the photo before he could log off and he questioned “Is that a hairless cat?” I remarked “Yes! Her name is Espeon and she’s super sweet. She’s still laying on my belly actually.”

“Well, she is actually pretty cute without the fur that makes this beauty of God suffer” Zen remarked and I held my hand up in a fist and Annaisha fist bumped me. Though, of course Zen being Zen had to question “Saeyoung? Have you gained more since last time saw each other? I’m only concerned about your health.”

“Eh, I might have. I haven’t been on a scale in awhile. I can honestly say though that I haven’t loved myself this much ever so really, don’t worry about me. Anna will keep me from becoming obese!” I informed and my wife typed “He’s under my control!” I giggled and she bent down to kiss me at that.I looked back to the chat and noticed Jumin had jumped on.

“Jumin! We got a kitty!” I was quick to tell him, but his response was less than welcoming; “That is not a cat. That is an abomination, Seven.” I felt a bit of an ache as he said that. I spoke, pouting “Does he really have to put down everything I’m happy about? Like? Why can’t he just be happy for me for fucking once?”

“I’ve got this, Saeyoung. Just watch the chat. He upset you and me to be honest, so now he’s going to see a side of me that I’m sure he didn’t think he would” Annaisha mentioned and I rose a brow. She laid down, resting her head on my chest. I reached my hand around her head to gently pet Essie and watched the chat as commanded. She typed “Jumin. That was uncalled for. Fur doesn’t make a cat a cat.”

“Perhaps not. But it sure makes one cuter and more precious” Jumin replied. I frowned and wanted to comment back, but I noticed my wife furiously tapping at her phone. I smirked at her reply; “I beg to differ. What makes a pet of any kind precious is the love they give you and our new kitten loves us very much even though she just met us. We feed her with a bottle since she’s so young and she needs our love.”

“So you give the rat love and affection. I bet they suck at cuddling” Jumin posted and I growled a bit, but there was a finger on my lips for a moment before Annaisha typed “You’re being a dick about this. Sphinx cats are actually deemed one of the sweetest breeds. Because they don’t have any fur, they require warm places the human body holds a lot of heat. Espeon felt that Saeyoung’s stomach was warm so she’s been laying there for ten minutes now.” I noticed Zen had jumped in, saying “Yeah. What gives you the right to insult the cat that they love?”

“Wow….Zen is defending a cat” I remarked and my wife nodded, saying then “Probably because he can’t be allergic to this one. But secondly, come on, we both know that Zen is a sweetheart and will take any opportunity to tell him he’s wrong.” That she wasn’t wrong about.

“Zen! You’re defending that hairless, ugly creature?” Jumin asked and Zen replied back “Yes! One, it gives me a chance to hate on you more, but most of all, regardless of its species, all animals are beautiful in their own way and clearly Annaisha and Saeyoung have more intelligence to see that that you.”

“Burn” I typed with a smirk and that just seemed to enrage Jumin. He came back with “You abuse cats anyways! Why do you even have one?!” I noticed Annaisha typing and I just stared at the screen waiting to see what she was gonna write.

“My husband does not abuse cats and I’m really not sure where you ever got that nonsensical idea from or even Jaehee for that matter” she wrote and Jumin was quick to reply “Because of the way he talks! Spinning them around, dressing them up in clothes? Poor felines.” I saw her reply “I think you take what he says too seriously. Besides, we’re going to have to get Espeon some clothes when it gets cold.” I gasped and had to type “You mean like a little kitty jacket?! OH! She’d be even cuter then!”

“Yes. Hide that repulsive flesh creature” Jumin had to come out and say. I told Annaisha “I want to punch him. I want to punch him so much.”

“Yeah, so do I, believe me. He’s really pushing his luck insulting our kitten” she remarked. Though, I was surprised every time Zen backed us back and eventually Jumin logged off and Zen ended up calling us through the video chat I recently set up in the app. Annaisha answered and held the phone above her, but complaining “AH! Sae….my arms are still too short.” I smirked and grabbed her phone and held it instead before giving a wave to Zen. He smiled, telling us “Jumin can piss off. I’m happy for you two. Where is the little one?”

“On my belly” I remarked and pointed the camera to my stomach and Zen made a bunch of cute noises. He stated as Annaisha sat up and picked up the kitten who mewed, but then looked to Zen.

“Hi! Oh, you have the best parents, little one” he spoke before asking “How old is she?” My wife answered petting her “Only two weeks. She must have been abandoned, but the lady who had brought her in said she found her on the side of the road and brought her to the shelter. It makes me really happy we went when we did.”

“Yeah, for sure. I think we really got lucky and so did Essie” I remarked and Zen laughed a bit, nodding.

“I”ll be supportive of you guys and I can actually still come over to your house! Oh, which reminds me, Saeyoung? When did you want that ply wood?” Zen question and I thought for a bit before replying “Well, it doesn’t have to any time soon. She’s even too tiny to go up stairs properly as it is.” He nodded, before informing us “Well, I do have a performance coming up in two weeks and there’s quite a lot wooden set pieces they won’t know what to do with so why don’t you two stop by set the day after and come to the director and other staff?”

“Yeah, I mean, sounds great. What do you say, babes?” I asked and Annaisha nodded, replying “Completely agree with the husbando.” I smirked and remarked “Hell yeah! Husbando is always right!”

“No, he’s not. Lots of time though you are” she stated and I laughed before asking “Is wifey always right then?” She shook her head and reminded “Nah, wifey is wrong at times too.” Zen seemed to be spazzing a little and we glanced to him. He spoke then “You two are just such a perfect couple. I can’t get over how amazing it is that you two found each other. I couldn’t be more proud.” Annaisha and I gazed to each other at Zen’s praise. I was really happy that he was so supportive of us, it took a load off my shoulders knowing that. Even knowing he was supportive of our kitten made me feel better since apparently Jumin wasn’t a real cat lover since he can’t appreciate all cats.

“I was just thinking this and I have to say it out loud. Jumin’s not a real cat lover… He can’t appreciate all cats which makes him a disgrace” I reported and I was so happy when Annaisha came back with “He asked for trouble the moment he came.” I began singing “Born in greed, raised in hate. Helpless to his father’s fate. Let him run, let him live. But do not forget what we cannot forgive!”

“And he is not one of us! He has never been one of us!” my wife sang back and I couldn’t help but to burst out laughing. It was so funny and it fit so well! AH! It was perfect for us to be singing that. I heard Zen through my laughing “How many times have you two watched that kids show now?” I caught my breathe and wiped my tears before glancing to the camera Anna must have propped up.

“Hey, man, don’t be dissing Disney films. They’re the greatest” I defended and Zen, with a smile and light laugh, rose his hands, informing “Not judging. Just saying they’re more aimed towards kids. But, hey, if you’re enjoying them, have at it. Though, I will admit. If you can sing that and have it describe Jumin the T? Maybe there are some benefits.”

“Just like this. Hey, babes? What does it take to be a man?” Annaisha asked I snorted before sitting up and explaining in song “You must be swift as a coursing river with all the force of a great typhoon with all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!” All three of us began laughing.

“How do you memorize all that?!” Zen asked through laughs and I shrugged. I caught my breathe yet again and Annaisha stated as she leaned into me “Ah… that was beautiful. I had to let Essie go. That was so perfect. I love it when you do that, it’s hilarious.” I smiled and hugged my wife. I loved joking around with her and having someone laugh at my stupid jokes, but also having someone who knew that I can get really depressed some days and yet, she’s still be there for me. Zen was right, we did have the perfect relationship and I would never imagine trading this for anything else. My life was perfect now.


End file.
